


An Apology

by Piff



Series: Gemstones [3]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Breaking The Rules, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piff/pseuds/Piff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After certain rules are broken, Jack is owed an apology and it better be shiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Apology

Jack Frost could feel someone watching.. It itched between the shoulder blades, that sensation of someone behind you. He whirled around to catch the culprit, and it wasn't all that hard to find them. 

Jack marched straight up to the yellow eyes peering out of the shadow and hit the Boogeyman in the chest with a small, cold fist.

“You broke the rules!”

Pitch caught Jack's hand by the wrist, and then grabbed the spirit's other wrist as Jack tried to wallop him over the head with the staff.

“-You- broke the rules. You were supposed to be neutral, not aligning yourself with the so-called good. All your oaths about not being light or dark is for naught, isn't it? You've joined the Guardians secret little club and changed -everything-.”

Jack's arms were twisted behind his back, staff falling behind to the ground, the grip firm but careful. This brought the sprite to be pressed close against Pitch's chest and forced him to look up to glare at the Boogeyman. 

“I was only along for the ride to see what was going on, and then you attacked me! You lied to me, broke my staff, and threw me into a hole in the ground to be forgotten.”

Jack snapped his teeth as Pitch bent down, because if the Boogeyman even tried for a kiss Jack was going to give him one hell of a bite.

Instead Pitch spoke directly in his ear, voice soft and low.

“You've known who I am for centuries Jack. I am the Boogeyman and I do what I must to survive. I was desperate. So when it looked like you were choosing sides, I needed to try and win you to mine. Will you blame me for trying to save myself?”

“….no.” Jack paused a moment, then sighed. “But it hurt Pitch. I don't think...”

He let his sentence die off as Pitch gently kissed his forehead. 

“I'm sorry. I was...caught up in the moment. I would never have treated you so badly under more usual circumstances. But Jack..” He released one wrist to cup the sprite's face. The freed hand didn't go far, gripping the front of Pitch's robe.

“I must warn you to stay neutral. Not because of this.. incident, but because of the future ones. You are being drafted into the Moon's army and he demands obedience. He will want you to go against others you call friends, and cause them to go against you. He is not a benevolent master, he is demanding and careless and cruel if you fail his lofty standards. He will use you until you are no longer useful and then toss you aside. I beg you, don't do it.”

“Not just because you think I'd spend less time in your bed?” dryly.

The new look from Pitch was chiding. 

“I'll be careful, okay? It's only been a season. I'm still feeling things out. Trust me?”

Pitch snorted. He nuzzled Jack's white hair and then released the young man. “Until things calm down, it is best I stay low. Please try to stay out of trouble.” 

Jack snorted this time, watching Pitch fade away. As he turned to leave himself he noticed a heavy weight on his right wrist. Taking a look…

“Ohh that's pretty.” He paused a moment, then added “...sonofabitch.”

**Author's Note:**

> The only problem I have with this series is I've read and reread and rewritten the pieces so many times that I can no longer tell if they make sense XD
> 
> And I apparently have forgotten how to do italics. That was interesting.


End file.
